


Chissmas Shenanigans 2020: How to Train Your Chimaera

by Hydrophius



Series: Christmas Shenanigans [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Norse Mythology - Neil Gaiman, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chissmas 2020, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Crack, Loki brought a baby Chimaera aboard, Loki is mentioned, Merry Chissmas Bingo (Star Wars), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This idea came to me while I was at the bottom of my pool, Thrawn adopted her immediately, we shall see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrophius/pseuds/Hydrophius
Summary: Loki disappeared for a week.The end result?  Thrawn now has a Chimaera Cub, and a fridge full of beef.Not that he's complaining.  He'd protect this creature with his life if it came down to it.My entry for the Merry Chissmas prompts bingo challenge by cathouse_mary(I probably worded that sentence wrong, sorry sjsjsjs)Prompts I'm using:- Restless night - done- Oh not again - done- What did you do? - done
Relationships: Thrawn & Maera (Chimaera OC)
Series: Christmas Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044027
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Chissmas Shenanigans 2020: How to Train Your Chimaera

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Merry Chissmas Fest: Starts December 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704891) by [cathouse_mary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary). 



> Welp, welcome to whatever this is.  
> I hope it's not too confusing, sorry if it is :D  
> This may be a tiny bit self indulgent... 
> 
> Link to the Prompts: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704891
> 
> Thank you to cathouse_mary for coming up with them! <3 :D
> 
> Translations etc are in the end notes.  
> I'm hoping to add art to this too, but I have a few things to do before that happens.

Thrawn felt Maera squirm on his stomach again, her serpentine tail smacked him in the face as her leathery wings flapped with gusto. He let out a sigh, and opened his eyes. The Chimaera cub watched him with interest, all six eyes (snake, lion and dragon) fixated on his own glowing red. Her posture was relaxed, and her lion nose twitched as she sniffed at him.

“Yes?” he asked softly, one brow raised.

She mewled quietly and butted her small feline head against his forehead, a low purr rumbling from her chest.

An order to pet her. 

Thrawn raised a hand to pet her gently, then scritched behind her ears and beneath her chin. He repeated the same motions with her dragon head. She lay down, front paws near his chin as she shut her eyes and rested her heads atop her paws. 

Soon, Thrawn let himself drift back to sleep. His own purring joined the Chimaera's minutes later when he slipped into a deeper slumber. 

___

He woke up to a sound that could have been heard throughout the entire ship. The cub's familiar weight upon his chest was gone, and the sound came from the other end of the bed. 

He sat up quickly, rubbing the blurriness from his eyes before he got out of bed and peered toward the end of it where Maera sat, dragon head screeching loudly, lion head mewling in a high pitch that indicated distress. Approaching slowly, Thrawn knelt in front of her and offered her his hand to sniff. She stopped her ungodly screeching and moved closer to sniff at him before mewling softly and butting her heads against his arm. 

"What did you do, euhn ina?" he asked quietly, scooping her into his arms and holding her gently. 

She only purred and nuzzled into his shoulder. 

He scanned the room for anything out of place. There were a few scorch marks on the floor, but those had been dealt with yesterday when Maera had first sneezed. The wardrobe door had slid open half way since last night. He strode across the room to check it and its contents for any damage and found none. 

Maera settled herself on his shoulder with help from him as he went about his morning routine. He made his bed first, changed into his uniform pants and swapped his sleep shirt for a dark, Imperial issued undershirt that usually went on under his tunic. Maera had to wait on the bed for that part, although she did attempt to cling to his thigh as he changed shirts. Once everything was in order, the cub resumed her position, small claws digging into the skin on his shoulder that wasn't covered by the dark singlet. It bordered on being painful, but was nothing he hadn't dealt with before. He combed his hair back with the usual amount of gel, and a fair bit of Chimaera spit (she began helping halfway through, and he had learned the hard way that it was best for him to just let her do what she thought she needed to do to help him with his hair.)

He padded out to his main living quarters, barefoot, and strode over to the kitchen. As promised, Loki had indeed delivered sustenance for the cub. The majority of it was kept in the freezer, but the God of Chaos had left a few decent sized chunks of meat in the refrigerator. Maera perked up at the sight of the Midgardian beef and mewled excitedly. 

"Were you hungry, euhn ina? Is that why you chose to bless my poor ears with the song of your people?" he asked, sarcasm colouring the end of his sentence.

She butted her head against the side of his face and raised a paw to his cheek where she tapped him, claws scraping over blue skin lightly, before she dropped her paw and settled for flapping her large bat-like wings. 

Thrawn took that as a 'yes,' and grabbed a slab of meat from one of the bags. He put the meat on a plate and split it into more manageable chunks for her to eat. He set the plate on the floor for her -- just as she launched herself off of his shoulder -- to eat while he made his own breakfast, and a cup of tea. 

He pulled his datapad out from its charging station once he was settled with his food at the table near the viewport, and began to flick through the morning reports. All of them were as dull as each other, yet he read them all and filed the information they held away for later. He still had half an hour before he had to be on the bridge, he could possibly use this time to work on his own reports after he put his tunic on. 

Maera clearly had other ideas. 

Like leaping from the top of the refrigerator and attempting to fly toward him. 

He caught her mid-air on her second attempt and raised a brow as he held her away from himself at arm's length. She merely purred and wrapped her serpentine tail around his left wrist, its forked tongue tasting the air and occasionally tickling his skin. 

There was the matter of where he would leave her once his shift started. Leaving her with Loki was not an option. Though he had been the one to bring her aboard in the first place, he was usually busy with his own duties given to him by the Emperor. 

Thrawn gently deposited the Chimaera onto the bed, then went to brush his teeth and grab his tunic. 

Taking her to the bridge where he could keep an eye on her, was the only way that he was comfortable with right now. Faro would not mind… and if she did, then she would have to just move on.

Thrawn slipped his tunic on after rinsing the toothpaste from his mouth, sealed the garment's sealing strip, tightened his belt, tugged his socks on, and pinned his rank plate to his chest. Boots came last. 

Boots that he couldn't find. 

Maera looked up at him from the bed, eyes wide and innocent. 

The same look she had given him the first time she had stolen his boots and hidden them. 

"Again, euhn ina?" he scolded lightly, head slightly tilted to the side 

She tilted her tiny heads to the side in an imitation of him. 

"Can you bring them to me, please?" he asked. 

Maera blinked, then leapt off the bed and sprinted to his desk. He heard scuffling before she finally managed to grab both boots (one in each head) and trot back over to where he was, wings flapping erratically as she moved. Thrawn knelt down slowly to take them from her, eyeing the bite marks in the leg of them with growing exasperation. He had been warned, but he didn’t expect to be replacing chewed up boots nearly every week. These would be fine until they wore out, unless Maera got her paws on them again.

He slipped both boots on, made sure his pants were tucked into the leg of the boots, then scooped the cub up and allowed her to climb onto his shoulder again, claws digging into his shoulder just shy of being painful.

“Behave yourself, euhn beint. We are going to the bridge for a while,” he said softly, scratching under Maera’s lion chin.

Maera placed a paw on his cheek and made a small trilling sound. He made sure she was secure before exiting his sleeping quarters and grabbing his datapad from the table.

“No setting things alight either,” he added, triggering the door release to let him out into the hallway.

  
The Chimaera cub whipped him around the back of his head with a leathery dragon wing and chuffed in his ear. Thrawn kept his smile to himself as he passed through the hallways of the ISD  _ Chimaera. _

**Author's Note:**

> Cheunh Translations via Coruscant Translator:  
> euhn ina - little one  
> euhn beint - little devil
> 
> I know this doesn't really explain much in terms of how Thrawn got to where he is in life in this fic, but like, 1) I can't be bothered writing that and 2) Go wild with your imagination. 
> 
> Also the hc that Chiss purr is heckin good.  
> Shshkkgxjjfg  
> Whoever came up with that is amazing. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is much appreciated :D  
> Y'all have a great week :3 <3


End file.
